1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to air filtration and more particularly to air filter media having antimicrobial properties.
2. Background Information
Commercial aircraft cabins may contain hundreds of passengers crowded into a small space for an extended period of time. The air within the aircraft cabin may be polluted to various degrees by dust, pollens, lint, smoke, as well as infections agents such bacteria, fungi, and viruses. The passengers may contribute to these pollutants, and each passenger is at an increased risk of catching an infectious disease while in the aircraft cabin.
To reduce the amount of pollutants and the risk of infection disease, the cabin air is recirculated through high efficiency particulate absorption (HEPA) filters to reduce the amount of pollutants. Additionally, fresh air is provided from an external source to supplement the recirculated air. Commercial aircraft cabins and flight decks typically recirculate approximately 50% of the cabin air and add approximately 50% fresh air from the external source. The external source of air assures that the recirculated portion does not endlessly recirculate, but is diluted and replaced with outside air.
Over time, infectious agents such as fungus and bacteria may build up on the HEPA filter. The fungus and bacteria may even grow on the HEPA filter and consequently add to the amount of pollutants in the air. When a HEPA filter has begun to grow fungus and mold, it should be replaced with a fresh filter. It would be beneficial to have a HEPA filter design that was resistant to growing mold and fungus.